Blue Jeans And Laundry
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: "If someone had asked her how she imagined her first real date with Jane, she'd have thought about something like a fancy restaurant, a romantic dinner and a hotel suite like the one in Miami. She wouldn't have thought he'd take her to a bowling alley in a million years!" Set after Blue Bird. Jane and Lisbon have their first real date. Serious Jisbon fluff ahead! Romance/Humor


A/N: Hey everyone! So… someone of the cast posted this BTS pic with a bowling arena and because I really hope we will get some Jisbon quality time this season, my mind started spinning this scenario with Jane and Lisbon bowling.

I hope you like it and that it shortens the super long hiatus (holy crap I don't think I'll survive until January) for you.

Thanks to the wonderful Idan for betaing! She's a treasure!

Now enjoy!

* * *

Blue Jeans and Laundry

Since Jane had confessed his love to her on the plane and she'd decided to break things off with Pike and also cancel her transfer to D.C., they hadn't had time to take a break and consummate their new-found relationship.

Once they were back in Austin, their life was so consumed by upcoming cases, Lisbon felt like she barely had time to breathe. It didn't help that whenever she and Jane were alone, he pulled her into the nearest corner to make out with her like a love-sick teenager.

Abbott acted smug whenever he saw the two of them, like he knew what they'd been up to. Jane had told her he'd been the one to loan him the car he drove to the airport that night.

Cho acted traumatized. He still couldn't believe their relationship had always been more than a brother-sister relationship. Actually, it was worse than with Rigsby and Van Pelt back then. She'd tried to talk to him about it, but he'd declined. Jane suggested it might be because he still saw her as his boss in a way.

Wylie was happy for them. He admired Jane like an older brother, and the way he set up this scheme to win Lisbon's heart had amazed him. Too bad that Abbott had threatened to transfer Lisbon to Alaska if Jane got the idea of corrupting young, innocent Wylie.

Speaking of transfers… Since Lisbon had cancelled her transfer to D.C, there was still a job open and everyone, especially Abbott, had been surprised when Fischer had told them she'd like to take it. Perhaps it was because she was tired of working with Jane; perhaps because she wanted to push forward her career. Washington was happy to have her, while the bureau in Austin was sad about her leaving.

Lisbon was happy for Kim, who'd become somewhat of a friend over the last few months, but she was also sad to lose her.

Her break-up with Marcus had been kind of ugly, since he'd told her he didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want. Well, maybe the "no pressure" of Mr. No-Pressure had been too much pressure for her in the end. She'd wished him all the best and apologized for breaking his heart.

Jane'd come over that night to hold her while she tried to come to terms with how her life had changed in less than two months. He wasn't happy when she shed a tear or two about Marcus, but he told her it was for the best. She knew herself she'd never have been completely happy in D.C. with him, but she'd have tried to make it work.

Well this was better. Much better now.

She sat at her desk, checking video footage and writing the final report for Abbott from their latest murder case. Sometimes she wondered if it would make sense to make Jane write a report about his stupid but successful schemes, because they sounded much crazier on paper than they probably sounded in his head. Her phone beeped.

Confused, she looked at the message from Jane, who was lying on the couch behind her desk, faking his sleep. _Half an hour to go._

_Until what?_ She texted back, hearing him shift behind her.

_Until you and I can finally go on our date._

Lisbon raised an eyebrow. _I don__'__t remember you asking for a date, but thanks for letting me know, Jane._

_I think you deserve some quality time after this week. We both do._

_Maybe I__'__m busy tonight_, she teased.

_With what?_

_Laundry? _She heard him chuckle behind her and couldn't hide a grin herself.

_Well, I wouldn__'__t mind doing laundry with you. I__'__ve heard it can be quite__… __stimulating._

_Jane!_ Her cheeks blushed a deep red and when she looked up, she could see Cho staring at them with a neutral expression on his face.

Lisbon cleared her throat, expecting Jane to shut up now. It was weird. They'd been together for a little less than a week. It's not like they'd never talked about sex, but for some reason… they just hadn't had the time to do it.

Jane managed to keep his sexual frustration in line with their heavy make-out sessions, but after twelve years of longing for each other, she thought they'd waited long enough.

_Maybe we could try and do laundry _after _the date? _She texted back.

_Deal._ With a smile, Lisbon put her phone away and heard Jane sighing happily behind her. Maybe tonight was The Night.

Xxxxx

She was surprised when Jane asked her to wear comfortable clothes when he picked her up at half past six. They wouldn't do anything fancy. Not that she didn't like fancy, but after dating Pike and the Blue Bird Lodge, she preferred things to be a little more casual.

So when he knocked at her door at precisely 6:30 pm, she was wearing tight bleached blue jeans with a red tank top and her black leather jacket. Jane's eyes roamed her body like she was a delicious piece of dessert, and Lisbon wondered if he would screw their plans and "do laundry" right here against the wall.

But no, Jane was capable of biofeedback. Instead, he greeted her with a light kiss on the lips, telling her she looked beautiful.

"Well, you're not wearing anything casual," she remarked with a glance at his suit.

"The only _casual_ thing in my wardrobe is the sarong I brought back from the island, and I'm not sure you'd be comfortable with me wearing it in public."

"It would be worth a try," Lisbon grinned at the thought of Jane in a sarong. They stepped outside and she locked the door behind her. "The airstream, seriously?"

"What? It's classy, don't you like it?"

"No I don't," she said simply. "We aren't going on a road trip, are we? 'Cause I think you forgot to mention I should pack an overnight bag."

"No road trip tonight, I promise. But I'd like to take you on one at some point. Come on now, we are going to be late." He ushered her toward the tin can with a hand on her back, opening the door for her so she could climb inside.

"So, where are we going?" she asked once he started the engine and maneuvered the airstream out of its small parking spot.

"Patience, my dear. Patience."

Xxxxx

If someone had asked her how she imagined her first _real_ date with Jane, she'd have thought about something like a fancy restaurant, a romantic dinner and a hotel suite like the one in Miami. She wouldn't have thought he'd take her to a _bowling_ alley in a million years! Bowling! Patrick Jane took her bowling.

"Surprised?" he asked, once he parked the airstream blocking two parking spots at once.

"Kind of… I didn't take you for the sporty type."

"Please, Teresa, I jumped over a fence to get to your plane," he reminded her.

"And you sprained your ankle while doing so."

He gave her a look, then sighed, "If you don't want to go, I'll take you somewhere else. I just thought a little fun after all the stress would be nice."

Lisbon covered his hand with hers and smiled. "I want to go, Jane. I'm just surprised, that's all. The last time I went bowling was back in my college days, so I think it's gonna be fine. Oh and don't you dare let me win!"

"Never," Jane grinned. "Teresa?"

She looked up at him questioningly. "Do you think you could start calling me Patrick, when we're alone?"

Well that surprised her, but she nodded. "It'll take some time to get used to it, but I will try… Patrick."

He smiled and opened the door. "Well then let's go."

Xxxxx

They went inside and Jane got them bowling shoes. They looked a little old and were kind of stinky, but fine. "Maybe they'll grow on me," Jane'd said when Lisbon made a remark about the white therapeutic shoes he once wore, when his old leather shoes were at the shoemaker.

He ordered drinks and hamburgers with fries for them to eat and carried them over to their bowling lane.

"So… ladies first," Jane grinned between bites. Lisbon put their names into the computer – Teresa and Patrick – and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the first round. She took a bowling ball and bent her knees a little. Jane's mouth went dry immediately when he saw how tight the jeans were around her buttocks.

He was sure his concentration would be gone completely in a few frames.

Lisbon rolled the ball toward the pins, but the ball went straight into the gutter. "Oh man! I'm so out of practice," she mumbled aswent back to their table and had a sip of her beer.

"I'm sure you'll be good, Teresa. Give it some time." Jane got up, since he was the next to play. He pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She gave him an appreciative glance before he picked up a heavier ball and knocked down six of nine pins the first time. He got the rest of them with the next ball.

"Nice," Lisbon commented. She could see Jane had some kind of technique, with his head up and shoulders in a straight position. His balance was really good and he bowed his arm after releasing the ball, making it roll in the direction he intended.

They played around a little while eating, Lisbon a little frustrated because she hit the gutter more often than the pins.

They were having their second beer when Jane suggested he show her the right technique.

He stood behind her, his hot breath in her ear. One hand was covering hers and the other one covering her butt for "steadiness" as he'd called it. "Focus, Teresa. You need to have a little tension, to focus on a certain point. Balance your body."

"Like this?" she asked, pressing her butt closer to his groin.

"Exactly," Jane repeated a little breathlessly. "Now your energy has to focus on your left or right foot, balance it out, make a ninety degree angle with your body and then bow your arm while releasing the ball."

He helped her to throw it, his body pressed to hers. To both their surprise, the ball hit all the pins the first time. "Strike!" Lisbon laughed, "I did it!"

"We did it." Jane corrected her.

She pressed a kiss on his lips and thanked him with sparkling eyes. The game went better afterward. Lisbon hit more often, but Jane was still better than her. Neither of them cared, because they had fun. Jane especially enjoyed watching Lisbon play, because her butt in these tight jeans was making him crazy. He wasn't sure how long he could survive until he had to kiss her senseless.

"So how about we make a bet for the last round," Jane suggested.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow: "A bet? Like what?"

"I don't know, we can decide… So maybe… if I win, you have to promise me to go on a road trip with me and the airstream and you're _not_ allowed to complain about my baby."

"Hm," she murmured, "I guess that's fair. Well, if I win, you'll be my personal slave for one full week. You have to behave at work and stop those make-out sessions in the elevator."

"I thought you liked the make-out sessions?" Jane asked, confused.

"I do, but I hate it when we leave there and I look like we just had a quickie. It disturbs Cho and the others."

He couldn't hide his mischievous grin, knowing exactly what she meant. She was a bad actress, his Lisbon. Also, she had only said no more make-out sessions in the elevator. She hadn't mentioned the broom closet, the restrooms or the car.

"Fine," he agreed, "I'll be looking forward to being your personal slave, although I'm gonna miss the make-out sessions in the _elevator_."

They shook hands in agreement and Lisbon started the next game on the computer. "Since you're the one who wanted to bet, please start."

He felt a little sorry for her, because he knew she'd lose. Oh, he was looking forward to their little road trip.

His first frame went well; he got eight out of ten and now waited for Lisbon to make her move. She gracefully picked up a ball, took three steps and… strike. His mouth dropped open. "Wow! That was good!"

"Oh it was just luck," she shrugged. "Seems like your training paid off."

In the end he lost by more than he expected to. Nearly every throw was a strike. Maybe he couldn't concentrate because she looked so sexy, maybe there had been something in her Diet Coke…

"I can't believe you tricked me! Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Jane asked on their way back to Lisbon's apartment. They'd just made it out of the airstream.

Lisbon gave him a Cheshire grin. "You know, back in Cannon River, there was this group of old ladies at the church who went bowling every second Sunday after mass. They asked me to join them and I did."

"You said the last time you played was in college." So much for his Lisbon not being a good actress. He definitely had to pay more attention. This wouldn't have happened back in the old days, but well… she'd managed to hide her moving to D.C., and she probably wouldn't have told him until a day before, so he wouldn't talk her out of it.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just wanted to see the look on your face when you lost."

He stopped in his tracks, turning toward her. Lisbon held her breath, surprised at her slip, too. She blushed and looked away, uncertain of what to say. She had problems calling him Patrick, so where the hell did the _honey _come from?

Jane took her hand and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Teresa."

"I'm sorry, Jane, I… I don't know, we went from zero to a hundred and sometimes I don't even know what this is."

"I told you I'm in love with you, Teresa," Jane explained, all serious now.

"Yes, you did. On the plane, when you thought I was going to leave you. I'm happy Jane, I really am, but sometimes…"

"I meant what I said, every word of it. I want to be with you, Teresa. If you don't know what _this _is," he gestured with his hand between the two of them, "then let me show you."

Jane took her hand and put it on his heart. She looked scared, scared of what was going to come. "This, Teresa, is me trying to make up for twelve lost years with you. You have no idea how happy I am that you took a chance on me. I love you. I love you so much it scares the hell out of me sometimes." He let her hand go and held his left hand up, so his golden wedding band shimmered in the light of the street lamps.

They both stared at it for a moment, before Jane took a deep breath and pulled it off. He put it into her hand and closed it.

"Jane…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I am trying, Teresa. I'm trying to be the man you want me to be. I know I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve your love, but I'm a selfish man and I can't imagine another day without you. I want to be the man you love; your boyfriend; your husband; the father of your children, if it's not too late." Lisbon gasped. "But the thing I want most Teresa, is _you_."

He kissed her deeply, wiping away the tear which escaped the corner of her eye.

"I love you." He murmured in between kisses.

"I love you too," she answered. She pressed the hand which was holding his wedding band into a fist. This was the sign. He was ready for her; he was ready for a commitment, ready for a relationship.

"Let's go inside and get your laundry done." Jane grinned, cupping her face with his hands and pressing one last lingering kiss onto her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I think we should start with the bed sheets..."

Once they were inside, they never made it to the bedroom.


End file.
